In Cold Blood
by roadkillAB
Summary: Sara and Leonard have been intimate with one another for four months after he came "back from the dead". When Sara gets shot, G.I.D.E.O.N reveals a shocking piece of information that changes not just the lives of ColdCanary but the lives of everyone on the Waverider.
1. Domitri, Pious and Gavin

The so-called-by-some-timelines "Legends of Tomorrow" were stir-crazy, ready to fight and bored as hell. Leonard Snart was no exception but he had been handling it better than his partner-in-crime of many years, Mick Rory. The hotheaded pyromaniac didn't like being kept waiting, especially considering the entire team knew that Captain Rip Hunter didn't have a plan.

Than again, Leonard did have the beautiful assassin, Sara Lance to ease his boredom. And last night she was more than exciting . . .

As the world-renowned thief reflected upon the time he and his girlfriend had spent together the previous evening she strode into the bridge, exquisite as ever.

They had been "together", for lack of a better term for four months and at this point, Leonard couldn't help asking himself if he really _cared_ about her. During the first weeks of their relationship, Hunter had referred to them as lovers and he had replied with, "I would hardly consider us _lovers,_ Rip, we're just having a little fun." That was very true at the time and now it might indeed still be true . . . but it might not be.

Truth was, Leonard just wasn't very good at caring. About anything. Or, in some cases, anyone. He had never had a woman he was actually in _love_ with and didn't show any love towards anyone else, other than his younger sister, Lisa. Love. What a stupid, overrated, useless, pathetic waste of time. People spend their entire lives chasing after true love only to find it doesn't exist. Love was an enemy to him. Love was for the weak.

Captain Hunter had been stressing over missions and timelines for about a week. If he didn't come out with a heading, the time was going to make one for themselves. Which would be interesting given the fact that they were currently in the 1950s.

Than, Hunter slammed the ancient book he had been reading and announced, "Team, we have a heading."

"You took your time." complained Mick.

"The year 1878 is, according to this where a disturbance to the timeline and the man who caused it by the name of Zedekiah Apixto currently resides." The Legends' captain explained ignoring the comment.

"Oh, _sweet!"_ Jefferson "Jax" Jackson exclaimed, eagerly jumping into a chair and slamming down the seatbelt.

"The old West?" Sara inquired, a smile playing on her lips.

"That is the name the mid twentieth century gave that time period." said Rip firing up the ship.

Even Leonard couldn't help feeling like this could be fun. Instead of taking a separate chair, Sara sat down on Leonard's lap. He didn't really mind, she had taken to sitting there since they became a thing.

"You guys really need to work on not having so much . . . PDA." Ray Palmer commented.

The assassin ignored the comment and jerked the seatbelt down.

Leonard actually really hated time-jumping but he had gotten used to it after almost six months of hunting down Vandall Savage. The mission was getting tiring but they had saved some people along the way. Until now, he had never saved anyone's life before and now you could say he got what he wanted. So Barry Allen was right when he said that Leonard wanted to be more than a criminal. Now he was.

This realization had almost cost him his partnership. In what had turned out to be a brutal fight and a long conversation which had ultimately ended in Mick being let back onto the team. That was five months ago so after a couple of rough weeks, Team Fire and Ice was back to how they used to be.

After a few minutes of the vessel shaking and jerking, the time-jump came to an end.

Sara stood up, and everyone else followed suit.

"So what's the plan?" asked Kendra Saunders.

"I'm working on it." Captain Hunter answered.

They set foot on reddish-brown sand. They were surrounded by green, spiny cactuses and a rattlesnake hissed at them before slithering away.

"Well, all this is missing is a tumbleweed." commented Palmer.

It did look like a stereotype, he thought as a tumbleweed rolled across the dull landscape.

"What are the rest of us supposed to do while you're figuring out that plan?" Mick asked, impatient as usual.

"Jax and Professor Stein will explore the exterior of the town and question the citizens, Mr. Snart, Mr. Rory and Ms. Lance will take the local bars since you would probably do that whether I told you to or not. Ms. Saunders plays the part of a nineteenth century maid and Mr. Palmer and I will see if we can find out anything else.."

"If this place is anything like the movies, these people don't like strangers. Won't they like shoot at us or something?" Jax said.

Hunter couldn't think of anything to say to that.

Within minutes the team was wearing Western 1800s clothing and Saunders was battling with her corseted dress. She certainly didn't need that corset.

"You gonna be okay?" questioned Palmer. His lover nodded but it was clear she could barely breathe.

Five minutes later, Sara was swinging open wooden doors to an old-western tavern. The whole place went quiet. A woman with vibrant red hair stood behind the counter which Leonard walked up to.

"What can ah do ya for?" The barmaid's southern accent was thick.

"I'm looking for someone. A man by the name of Zedekiah Apixto." he replied.

"Well, ah never met no one bah that name an ah know jus' 'bout everyone 'round here in Sol." she stated, batting her eyelashes at him.

There was a pause before she gasped. "Now that ya mention it, there was a stranger with a funny name that just came bah here! His name was Rip ah think. Yap, thassit. Rip Hunter."

"Thanks for your help." he said flatly, turning away from the blood-stained counter.

"Anytahm. 'specially for a handsome gah lahk you." the barmaid added.

"The bartender was no help." Leonard informed his girlfriend.

"She wasn't necessarily wrong." Sara replied with a flirtatious smile, running her finger along his scrawny bicep.

Sara wasn't exactly . . . interested in men in reality. She didn't really have an answer as to why she stayed with Leonard when she supposedly wasn't even straight. He had been in a relationship before. Twice before. The most recent one being Alana. He hadn't been in love with her but he had felt _something_ for her and what they had was definitely real. They were together for over two and a half years. She caused . . . complications. With his job, his partner and his life. Thinking back on it, maybe Leonard had just ended things because Mick had thought she was making him go "soft".

As he was thinking about this a crew of about four Western bandits crashed through the window they were all armed, most with Winchester rifles. "What the &*#?!" cursed Mick.

We've been here before and messed everything up already so Leonard couldn't see the harm in icing these idiots. "Rip, we've got company." he said into the communication devices (comms) but the words were barely out of his mouth before a gunshot was heard. And a woman screaming.

Though the red-haired barmaid was the one screaming, she had not been shot. Sara was standing in the middle of the room, with both hands clutching her gut and blood was running down from her stomach, staining her glistening white uniform.


	2. WHAT?

Sara was hit, the bandits were raiding and the only thing running through Leonard's mind was the fact that they needed to get her back to the _Waverider_ as soon as possible. Before she bled to death.

"I said we wouldn't kill anyone!" The bandit who must have been the leader of the troop yelled at another one.

"They won't hand it over unless they know we mean business, Domitri!" the one who shot Sara replied, indignantly.

"Thanks for giving away my name _Pious!"_

"$#!? $#!?, We should just leave, guys. We're gonna get caught and they'll kill us!" the third and last criminal was freaking out.

"Gavin! Keep it together! All we need is that device then we're gone." said the one who had been called Domitri.

Forgetting whatever plan they had, Leonard picked his injured girlfriend off of the wooden floor and proceeded to carry her back to the Legends' ship. "Rip, Sara's hit." he told the commander.

"That is not good. Abort for now. Everyone back to the ship." Hunter told them.

When they arrived at last and the thief placed Sara on the bed in the med bay. (A/N: I do not know if it is actually called the Med Bay but you know what I mean.)

"Her lungs have been compromised and her spine has been fractured. I am beginning to cauterize the wound." G.I.D.E.O.N stated in her robotic, optimistic voice.

"Thank you, G.I.D.E.O.N." Sighed Rip. "Okay, can someone please tell me what the hell happened?" he continued.

"Cicero and the Blood Brothers decided to crash into a bar and shoot my girl, that's what the hell happened." Leonard drawled.

"Dude, that sounds _awesome!"_ exclaimed Jax. Then upon seeing the looks on everyone's faces he added in a quiet, awkward tone, "Except for the shooting part . . . of course . . . "

"Miss Lance should be recovered fully in approximately thirty hours, also I should probably mention something which my security system says Mr Snart will find very interesting." G.I.D.E.O.N said,

". . . go ahead . . . " said Rip, hesitantly.

"She is pregnant."

Leonard could feel everyone's eyes turning to him as the computer gave the team this info. A shocked, frozen pause went by before he could even say anything and even then, the only thing he could think of to say was, " . . . what?"

 **SARA LANCE'S P.O.V**

Sara stared out at the window of the timeship. She was not only shocked herself but couldn't help wondering how her boyfriend would react to it. Would he break up with her or simply tell her he wanted nothing to do with the baby and leave the team because of it?

Leonard walked in the med bay at this moment. Several minutes of dead silence passed between the two of them. "I know for a fact that you haven't had sex with a man other than me in years so unless you cheated on me within the last few weeks, that baby is mine." he said.

"Well, considering the fact that everything you just said is true, if it's not yours we both have something to worry about." Sara commented, laughing a little bit at that.

"Look," she went on, "I've been doing some thinking and maybe this isn't that bad. Maybe this could be a good thing."

"Sara . . . _I can't take care of a f***ing baby!"_

"I know. I can't either . . . what did Mick think about all of it?"

"He thinks this is the stupidest thing I've ever done. -and you don't know how much that's saying-and he's probably right."

"So . . . what are we supposed to do with it?" she asked him.

"I don't know, maybe give it to the Refuge." The Refuge was a place where children who were lost in time could be safe where an elderly woman took care of them.

"Look, I know you don't want this baby but it's mine too and I don't want it to grow up feeling like her parents gave up on it!" stated the assassin, angrily.

"Okay, let's try to raise it on the _Waverider_ where it will _always_ be in danger and where it's parents have bullets fired at them _every day!_ How many enemies have we made on this journey? How many people will try to use that kid as leverage to get what they want?! How many times have people threatened Lisa so they can kill me? If you really care about our child then you will do everything you can to make sure that it is safe and in this case, the best way you can do that is to keep it as far away from you and I as possible!" Then he left.

Sara knew that Leonard was right. Of course no matter how hard they tried to keep their child a secret people with evil in their hearts would find out about it anyway. And they would say that they would kill it unless the Legends did what they asked.

All the same she just couldn't give it away. She also didn't know how to explain this to him. Sara only knew two things at the moment: She needed to buy a baby name book and she needed to call her dad.


	3. Rush

**RIP HUNTER'S P.O.V**

It was a disaster. When Rip had assembled the team of elite time travelers he'd certainly never intended for two of them to . . .

In any case, the baby wouldn't be due for just under nine months and Miss Lance would be in fighting condition for another four or so months. What were they going to do with the baby? Having a young child around the _Waverider_ would be impractical at the very least. Not only that, it would remind the Captain of Jonas, his own son who had died so many years ago. Rip had long since given up trying to save his family. That may have been one of the hardest decisions of his entire life.

 **LEONARD SNART'S P.O.V:**

Leonard already had enough on his mind when he got a phone call. He didn't recognize the number, but he answered it anyway, against his better judgment. "Yeah, who is this?"

"Uh, Leo? It's Rush." said a voice that the criminal hadn't heard in five years.

"Rush? What happened? Is Lisa okay?"

"Lisa's fine. Me, not so much." replied Leonard's younger brother.

As soon as those words were out of the receiver, he knew that Rush must have been in a really bad position.

"Where are you?" Leonard sighed.

"I'm actually in . . . jail."

"Of course you are. Did you try to break in to Area 51 again?"

"I didn't just _try_ to break in to Area 51, I _did_ break in."

"And got yourself arrested in the process. Now tell me what are you in for?!"

"It's actually kind of complicated. I _was_ trying to break in to something (S.W.O.R.D HQ actually) and they thought I was a terrorist, of course, so they sent a _very_ deadly assassin to kill me so I tried to leave the country as fast as possible, and I didn't have a car, so I ended up trying to steal someone else's and some superhero caught me and we'll you know. He made me explain the situation to him, I was scared so naturally I told him everything, and he helped me get the assassin off my trail but still had to throw me in here for destruction of property, thievery, and vandalism. You don't want to know the full story."

Knowing Rush, he was probably right about that last part.

"Do you know the assassin's name?" Leonard inquired.

"Yeah. Drake Braddock but the creep calls himself 'Terabyte'. Why?"

Shock rattled his body for a second. "D**n it, Rush, how did you get yourself into this?!"

"Why is it whenever I mention someone dangerous, you know who he is?"

"I gotta go, I'll see if I can convince Rip to let me off in 2016. Where are you?"

"Star City. Wait, you mean you're actually gonna bail me out?"

"Yes, but don't make me regret it."

Leonard hung up the phone and groaned in frustration and reluctance. Then he punched the indestructible wall. (he instantly regretted it, as pain seared into his fist)"What was that all about?" questioned Sara, sitting up on the bed where they had been making out with each other before his brother called.

"I think I need to leave for a few days." said the nationally renowned thief.

"You're kidding." she replied, concern in her blue eyes. (A/N: Does Sara have blue eyes? I don't know, I haven't seen an episode of the show in a while cause they made me madexplain and now I'm not watching the second season.)

"My brother got himself in trouble with the law. I'm the only one he trusts, when Lisa's not there, I don't know where the hell she is so . . . he needs me to bail him out."

"You never told me you had a brother."

"I know. I don't tell anyone I have a brother."

"I don't mean to pry, but uhh . . . is there a reason for this or is that just your natural distrust?"

"Rush can't fight like Lisa and I can. The more people that know he exists, the higher risk that the bad guys wil learn about him and then they'll hurt him." This was the truth. If people that wanted to make Leonard suffer went after Rush, the poor guy wouldn't stand a chance.

"How long will you be gone?" Sara asked.

"Hopefully, not long. He's in Star City."

"Let me go with you. I know Starling City better than you do, I could help."

"No. This is something I need to on my own." There were a lot of reasons it had to be this way, not only was Leonard's girlfriend pregnant but the whole ordeal would be too . . . personal. It would make him seem vulnerable in front of his woman.

"I gotta talk to Rip." he kissed her, threw on a shirt (the phone call had interrupted something very intimate and very important) and started to leave the room.

"You do know I don't have to change my actual lifestyle until the second trimester, right?" Sara called after him, as he walked away down the metal corridor.

When Leonard approached Rip Hunter, he was string out into nothingness, nothing out of the ordinary for the Captain. "Rip I need you to take me to 2017."

"What? Why?" said Rip in an alarmed tone, clearly jumping to the worst case scenario. (That is, that Leonard wanted to leave the team.)

"Settle down, Hunter, it's not what you think. It's just for a couple days while I take care of something. And I wouldn't be asking this of you if it wasn't important. _Very_ important."

"I'll do my best but you might end up in present-day for a bit longer than you expected because as I've said before, I can't always go back to the same moment.

"I can handle a few weeks in that city. I just don't want to be left there for two years." he warned giving Hunter a pointed look.

"What happened with Dr. Palmer and Miss Saunders was a one time thing." Rip caught on, slightly nervously upon being reminded of his mistake many months ago.

"Long story short, you'll do it, right?"

"I'll certainly try." Rip agreed. "When do you want to leave?"

"Give me five minutes." he replied.

"Before you do, don't you think you should let Mr. Rory know about this?"

It's was actually a good idea, and Leonard was surprised at himself that he hadn't thought of talking to his criminal partner before then. He considered it but then realized if they were going to make a time jump (which, of course they would have to.) Mick was bound to find out anyway so he just let it go.


End file.
